No todo lo que brilla es oro
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Todos incluso Wanda creíamos que nuestro LINDO COSMO era el ganador en los premios American idiot, pues fue por ello que nadie pensaría que se convertiría en...


"_No todo lo que brilla es oro"_

_Anticosmita Dark _

_Todos, incluso Wanda creíamos q__ue Cosmo siempre era lindo, tierno, y sobre todo tonto, todo lo contrario al Anti-Cosmo, pues es por eso que lo escogieron a él para … bueno, después se los diré … ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?_

_Era un día común y corriente en Dimsdale pero Crocker estaba un poco raro había visto el día anterior algo muy raro que, al parecer lo dejó muy asustado, no había dicho su frase "¡Padrinos Mágicos!", de hecho, sólo decía__ pero con susurros: __"Hay Vam… pi …..pi…ros, lo sssé"__ todo el día, incluso se lo tuvieron que llevar del salón e inyectarlo._

_¿No está__ hoy Crocker más loco que de costumbre?_

_Si, demasiado._

_Parece que se asustó con algún cuento de vampiros, según lo que oí¿Tú qué piensas Cosmo?_

_¿Qué?, ah, sí, como digas…_

_Tú no sabes nada¿O sí?_

_Claro que no__, a Cosmo le dan miedo esas cosas¿Verdad Cosmo?_

_Ah…. Yo también te amo._

_Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?, nos has estado ignorando todo el día_

_Si luego los veo¿Qué decían?_

_Ay mejor hay que dejarlo,¡ni nos pela!_

_No__, es que, era mi mamá, pero ¿qué decían?_

_Nada, sólo que Crocker, como que se asustó con algo sobre VAMPIROS, pero lo bueno es que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto ¿Verdad?_

_Claro que no¡tú sabes muy bien que esas cosas me asustan, y lo sabes muy bien!_

_La verdad concuerdo con ella, has estado muy raro todos estos días y…_

_¡BASTA, YA ME TIENEN HARTO¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!_

_Y entonces ¿Por qué en tu identificador de llamadas aparece…Anti-Cosmo?_

_Y ¿Por qué de repente nos gritas cómo si fueras…_

_¿¡Cómo si fuera qué?!_

_Digamos….un VAMPIRO_

_Se podría decir que la campana del almuerzo salvó a Wanda y a Timmy, por que, si yo fuera él ya los hubiera matado__, en fin, eso lo distrajo, aunque los dos seguían teniendo sus dudas, pero, para no enfadar a Cosmo (pues no querían hacer nada hasta no estar seguros) decidieron dejar el tema, aunque no del todo._

_AL REGRESO DEL RECREO…_

_Bien niños, debido a lo de Crocker, deberán salir y yo les informaré para que regresen en cuanto él se reponga_

_¡Bien, al fin sin clases! Ojala y no se reponga pronto_

_Yo opino lo mismo, mis padres y yo nos iremos al "X decatlón académico de padres e hijos"_

_Pues yo, además de jugar videojuegos, yo y mi pez de ojos rosas resolveremos el caso de el VAMPIRO que asusto a Crocker, el otro está de MUY MAL HUMOR, pero no se preocupen YA TENEMOS SOSPECHOSOS_

_¡Que yo no tengo nada que ver! Y tú Estas de mi lado de la pecera, asi que…¡MUEVETE!_

_¿Lo ven? Está de MUY MAL HUMOR_

_BIEN…Chester, vámonos a la biblioteca_

_Pero¡No quiero ir!_

_Vámonos ¿no vez que Timmy habla con peces? Creo que está peor que loco._

_Hace mucho Sol ¿No?_

_Si, demasiado¿Y Cosmo?_

_Se metió al castillo en cuanto salimos_

_¿No es algo raro?_

_Si, un poco…_

_No es que, empezó mi programa favorito_

_Tu programa va en dos horas_

_Ohh, no sabía, hum, me voy a dormir_

_Apenas son las 12:00 am… ¿Cosmo?, quizá ya se durmió_

_EN CASA DE TIMMY…_

_Los tres platicaban, cosa que calmó un poco a Cosmo, a las 8:00 Cosmo recib__ío una extraña llamada…_

_Bueno, ahh, mami¿Qué dices?, ah, si, ahorita voy._

_¿Quién es?_

_Mi mamá, pero como que no me oye, voy a la recamara a ver si oigo bien._

_EN EL CUARTO…_

_¿Qué quieres¿por qué diablos me hablas a esta hora?, sabes que estoy viendo la tele con Timmy y Wanda._

_Uy, perdón, no sabía que estabas TAN OCUPADO…te hablé para decirte que los demás y yo te estamos esperando…¿A qué hora vas a llegar?, te extraño mucho._

_Ya no tardo mucho, diles que ya voy, Vlad Tepech no puede llegar tarde __a ninguna junta y menos sabiendo que Timmy y Wanda sospechan de mí, ellos no saben nada, ni mucho menos…tu ya sabes qué._

_Bueno, te esperamos, no te tardes, te amo._

_Aja, yo también_

_¿Tú también qué?_

_Ay…yo también te quiero mami, adiós._

_¿Seguro que era tu mamá¿o estabas hablando con alguien más?_

_Claro que era mi mamá_

_Su voz se parecía a la mía,¿Por qué?_

_Oye¿Y tú cómo sabes que su voz se parecía a la tuya?_

_Bueno como ya desde tiempo atrás, te ganaste que desconfiara de ti, se me ocurrió poner fuera del cuarto otro teléfono con el cual se escucharan nuestras conversaciones y hablabas con una mujer joven y parecida a mí, y hablaban de una junta y mencionaste a un tal Vlad Tepech,¿Qué está pasando?¿Ya no me amas a mí?_

_Claro que si, es más__, ella es la encimosa y tu voz se parece por que…. Es Blonda pero para que entiendas mejor te lo voy a mostrar todo aunque debes entender que esto no se lo enseñado a nadie, sólo a ti, por que eres a quién realmente amo._

_Pero…¿A que te refieres con que va a ser algo doloroso?_

_Ya lo sabrás pero primero dime si ya se fue Timmy_

_Si, ya lo acosté, ahora ya está durmiendo, creo.¿Por qué?_

_Y ahora dime si estarías__dispuesta a acompañarme a esa junta, pase lo que pase._

_Si, eso creo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CUARTO DE TIMMY…_

_Diablos, no sirvió de nada engañar a Wanda, no oigo nada._

_Y EN LA INCREÍBLE REVELACIÓN DE LA OTRA VIDA DE COSMO…_

_¿En serio crees que es buena idea hacerle esto a mi pequeño Cosmo?_

_Claro que sí, además su padre ya no está, ya no puede opinar, además, no pasará nada si mezclamos su sangre con la mía._

_Bueno, si tu lo dices._

_Así que… ¡Eres un Vampiro y tu padre es….Drácula!_

_Y ¡POF! ELLA DESPERTÓ DE ESTA ORRIBLE REVELACIÓN TOCÁNDOSE LAS PEQUEÑAS IN__SICIONES QUE QUEDARON EN SU CUELLO Y VIENDO SANGRE EN SUS DEDOS…_

_Vaya, al fin despertaste, creí que te quedarías así._

_¡Diablos, que cruel realidad!, significa que todo este tiempo nunca supe que…_

_¿Qué¿Qué te casaste con Vlad Tepech y no con quién creías?_

_Si, pero ¿no ya es tiempo de ir a tu reunión? Y ¿en verdad crees que me acepten ahí siendo un hada?_

_Claro y aunque no te aceptaran, me tienen que obedecer, yo soy su líder, además ya no lo eres más, tu transformación concluyó mientras dormías y sólo a ti te la hice especial para que no sufrieras ni por un instante, como notarás, la insición que te hice fue maravillosamente indolora._

_Ahh¡Al fin llegué¿Qué está pasando¿Wanda ya lo descubris…oh…_

_¿Descubrirme¿de qué rayos estás hablando¿Es una trampa esto o qué demonios?_

_Pues sí, Wanda tenía que matarte, o al menos descubrirte._

_Lamento que tú plan no funcionara, pero…¡ME VOY A LLEVAR A MI ESPOSA Y LA DE ANTICOSMO A UNA IMPORTANTÍSIMA REUNIÓN!, nos vemos__…._

_¿fin?_

_Y ahora qué pasará? _

_Lo dejo a su imaginación...nos vemos_

_Y recuerda que...No todo lo que brilla es oro... _


End file.
